Notes
Notes are items that can be collected in the game. They appear to be written by other Stalkers. Notes Stalker Clara Note It's a crying shame, with this to barter, Delta would have surely given us the discount she mentioned. So here's the deal, a working 'Spark Machine' lies to the east of the Iron Serpent within the scrap ruins! This was one of those devices for burning things together or whatnot. But of course, there's no silver lining without a fucking cloud above it, them damn Ghoul bastards who lurk in the ruins came out and chased us away before we could recover it. Next time Ghouls, we will get you good! STALKER CLARA Zone Dog Camp As the seasons pass I'm forced further out into the Zone to find even the most basic of Objects. From time to time I stumble across the odd hidden place even in locations I imagined were already cleaned-out by Stalkers seasons ago. One such place is to be found due west of the fallen machine. There appears to be the remains of an Ancient camp (complete with transportable hut). The location is currently home to a pack of Zone Dogs who for some reason tolerate my presence near to their breeding grounds. They pick off wandering Ghouls and I leave them alone; this unusual symbiosis works for me quite well. Alpha Level Clearance Only The Fallen Angel MIMIR Emergency Protocol: 242/D15 EEP242D15 Article 1) In the event of a compromised government, key holders will be summoned to location 'Theta'. Orders will then be issued depending on the level of emergency. Article II) In the event of a hostile infringement by foreign or internal parties, key holders will be summoned to location 'Nova'. Key holders must be accompanied by at least 5+ enforcers. Extraction choppers are stationed in the following locations: A: :341665364-118.5913109 B: :57.70709300000001 , 11.985542799999962 c: :59.32491447305724, 18.096542358398438 I'm SORRY Cave of Fear Dear Tina, There's no way out, I am trapped here in my car - the traffic stopped moving days ago and the tunnel collapsed. I'm not sure you will ever get to read this. But in case you do, I have something to admit Something which I am very sorry for and a regret that I will carry to the grave. Do you remember the period your pet Turtle Snappy didn't swim up to you when you called his name? This is because it WASN'T Snappy, but a 'replacement' turtle as unfortunately the 'first' Snappy perished when I accidentally dropped my beard trimmer in his tank. It was quick, he didn't feel anything after the first few minutes of absolute total agony. I thought you should know... also HE is now a SHE - The store ran out of Male turtles and I was worried you would be upset. SORRY! I LOVE YOU! Always yours.... Jonas Stalker Anton Note The Rot Warren So, this is a really weird, Whilst me and the crew were on an expedition up to the north we found a strange Artifact that we believe was used to keep things cold, but it was sitting in the old palace to the east of the House of Bones which is in a permanent state of cold anyway. The Ancients where a strange bunch. STALKER ANTON Stalker Oscar Note The Iron Serpent Some nights ago, me and the gang were sat in Pripp's playing dice - I was on a losing streak and not really paying attention to the game; when I happened to notice Pripp quietly talking with a shady-looking customer at the table behind us, they were talking quite intently and Pripp was gleefully pouring many a free Grogg for his new 'friend'. At one point in the conversation Pripp's eyes seemed to glow with excitement as I faintly heard the words 'Ancient Grogg Storehouse' passing from the stranger's lips. Apparently there's something interesting down south that will warrant a visit when we have sobered up at least enough to get our Rot-riddled asses down there. STALKER OSCAR MESSAGE to 555-6789390 The Sea Titans ERIK, I need you to gather the children and take the next ferry without me. I will join you at the shelter very soon. My phonecalls aren't going through, so I pray that you receive this message. The soldiers have told those of us who have the red eye infection to wait at the dock until the medic has checked us. Please look after Lucas & Freja and tell them that I love you all so much!! TINA X Stalker Kalle Note The Sea Titans IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR FACE, AVOID THE NORTH! The northen Ghoul tribe is planning something HUGE up at the Lair of the Horned Devil. They have grabbed an Ancient power source that's twice the size of the one back in the Ark and have been spotted hauling lumps of heavy equipment to that place. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GO FURTHER NORTH! GHOULS WILL EAT YOU! STALKER KALLE MIMIR Z600 Manual - Page 319 Lair of the Horned Devil Section Ill (b) Combatant Familiarization System - CFS 'Friendly' fire is now a non-issue with MIMIR's updated combatant familiarization (CFS) algorithms. The Z600 can now be set to recognize allies by uploading biometric data, the high speed laser scanning system is 99.9% accurate. Setup IMPORTANT! To set up ally recognition,before bootup; insert the correctly formatted 'CFS' Drive A into Drive Slot B. ATTENTION! If the drive order is set in reverse, the Z600 will engage ALL with impunity. If this occurs, DO NOT BOOT! EXTREME SURVIVAL WEEKENDS! Lair of the Horned Devil Camp Moose is proud to present! EXTREME SURVIVAL WEEKENDS - Hosted by world amous reality TV celebrity 'Grilled Bear'! LEARN how to eat uncooked animals in varying states of decay, EXPERIENCE how it feels to be covered in leeches and your own faecal matter! BURN anything that you can get your greasy little paws onto. REGISTER NOW! LIMITED SPACES! Only 30 mins from Gothenburg! Ingmar's Journal Page 153 Metal Fields The young subjects are developing faster than we could have imagined, during our journey to the facility we encountered a squad of rogue Enforcers which began firing upon us, the subjects dealt with them effortlessly. The youngsters have exceeded my wildest dreams, if only central command wasn't so narrow-minded, the Earth could once again be ours. Dr Ingmar Edison Category:Notes Category:Lore